Tell Me A Story
by One Step Ago
Summary: Canada is unseen, forgotten, or mistaken for his twin brother; America. Canada is used to this. But what happens when Prussia sees him. It could change all the feelings of loneliness. Or could it? ((I don't own Hetalia! I don't own anything, really. ))
1. Prologue

Tell Me A Story.  
Chapter 1: From The Beginning.  
Couples: PruCan, FrUk, GerIta.

Tell me a story where words are a virtue. Tell me a story where the hero is a savior. Tell me a story that has striving, but that small gleam of hope at the end of the dark tunnel is what keeps people going; the hope that promises a new future, with happiness, and love. Tell me a story that begins on the field of grass; the field that was once covered in the blood of those who held onto hope. _Tell me a story that I'd love to hear. _

~~~  
The young nation was lost in the grass. It tickled his chin as he walked, but it didn't effect him. It would've been knee-high to anyone who was grown. The nation knew he was small. He knew he was going to be found and colonized soon. He hoped whoever was going to colonize him was decent, and didn't tax him too badly.

The nation stood on the very tip of his toes, looking for a way out. Nothing. He decided that if he had just continued walking in one single direction, he'd eventually find a way out. So that's what the nation did. The sun was about to set when he reached a small patch of cut grass. There was a willow tree, which he quickly ran under. He rested against the base of the tree, hoping to be found soon.

~~~ (Canada's P.O.V.)  
"Who are you?" a voice asked, laced with a French accent. I bolted awake, and looked at him, standing up. Little did I know; I'd hear that same question often. I looked up at the man in front of me. "I'm France. My human name is Francis, though."

"I-I'm Canada," I mumbled, stumbling over my words, "My human name is Matthew." France got down on his knees, getting on eye level with me.

"You're from the new world, non?" France asked softly, I nodded. "I'll be your big brother then! I'll make sure you get the supplies you need, and meet the other countries! Angleterre got a new little brother, too. He's America. Do you know him?"

"He's my twin brother," I said softly, looking down. I looked up to see the man standing up. "Don't l-leave me!" I said a little desperately.

"Of course not!" he said proudly, before lifting me up. I was seated on his arm, and I quickly wrapped my own arms around his neck to keep from moving around too much. I eventually rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep. After all; he did interrupt my nap.

~~~ (France's P.O.V.)

Eventually, I arrived at Arthur's house. I knocked on the door lightly, and the loud Englishman came to the door. He looked as if he was about to yell, but stopped when he saw Matthew sleeping. He quickly invited me in.

"I'll go get America, and then you'll explain," he said sternly, as he headed in the child's room. I laughed a little, and went into the living room, sitting on the couch, cradling Matthew in my arms. He seemed so innocent and sweet. His hair was a lighter color than Alfred's, and his eyes were a striking lavender-blue color. He had a wispy curl sticking out against the rest of his hair. I rocked him softly, and Alfred burst into the room. I sighed as Canada woke up in a startle. Poor Matthew.

"Okay, who is this?" Arthur asked as he sat down across from me, and Alfred sat in his lap.

"I'm Matthew!" he exclaimed softly, and sat up.

"He's Canada; Alfred's twin," I explained further. Arthur nodded.

"Dad! Can they live with us now?" Alfred piped up.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur snapped, scaring both of the small nations. Alfred pouted.

"Can I call you Papa?" Matthew asked softy, looking up at me.

"Of course, Matthew!" I said, a smile finding its way to my face. I kissed his forehead softly.

~~Years Later~~ (Canada's P.O.V.)

I lived with a small polar bear Papa got me. His name was Kumachico… Kumajo? Something of the sort. I've been a free nation for a while now. Alfred was free, too. Although he was obnoxiously loud, and every time someone even noticed me, they'd think I was Alfred. Everyone forgot me now. Sometimes Papa would see me, and say hello, but when he didn't; that's when it stung. By now I've gotten used to being forgotten by everyone. I gave up trying.

That's what made my encounter with a certain Prussian even more special.

"Sorry, Canada," an albino said, as he bumped into me. I stopped in my tracks. He _actually _knew it was me.

"It's fine," I whispered with a smile. I looked at him, and recognized the ex-nation. I watched him sit down. He wasn't in the meeting today. I sat next to him cautiously. "Are you waiting for Germany?" I asked, looking at him.

"Ja," he said, an arm going up to scratch the back of his head. "You waiting on America?"

"I think he's gone already, he always leaves me behind, and comes back a few hours later to pick me up," I whispered, looking at my lap.

"Does it bug you?"

"Does what bug me?"

"Being forgotten," he stated softly.

"It only hurts when Papa forgets me. He raised me, how could he forget me?" I stated more to myself than to the ex-nation next to me. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Your Papa is France, correct?" I looked at him; he was looking down at his feet. His voice was sorrowful, but seemed as if he was relating.

"Oui. Prussia; if you don't mind me asking, are you forgotten, too?"

"I know it's nothing in comparison to you, but whenever Ludwig brings his lover, Italy, home, I seem to not exist anymore. I can't go to my own home anymore, because it's not really there anymore," he said, pausing every so often to take a breath. He seemed like he was about to cry. I scooted a bit closer, and rubbed his back a little.

"I know we're not much of friends, but you can come over to my house. I'm not really ever busy. I usually entertain myself by learning new hobbies. I could teach you some, if you'd like," I stated, with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, looking up at me, hopeful.

"Sure." I smiled once more before noticing America racing towards us.

"Dude, I totally forgot you, again! Let's go, I want to get home!" he whined, I waved to Gilbert, and climbed into Alfred's navy blue Chevy pick-up.


	2. Ice Skating and Pancakes

Tell Me A Story.  
Chapter 2: Ice Skating and Pancakes  
Couples: PruCan, FrUk, and GerIta.  
~~~ (Gilbert's P.O.V.)

I honestly didn't expect Canada to try to befriend me. He was adorable, and always forgotten. I felt bad for him, even his father forgot him. France was a good friend of mine, but I don't think I could forgive him for forgetting the very nation he'd raised.

As soon as I saw Ludwig leaving the building, I jumped up to his side.

"I'm surprised you're still here," he mumbled. He left me here when the meeting began, and usually I would leave, but today, I didn't feel up for it.

"I'm too awesome to leave!" I announced. "Let's go home," I said happily, grabbing his arm and leading him to the car. We didn't talk much on the drive, which was expected. When we finally pulled into his driveway, I saw the overly-excited auburn nation. I sighed internally; this was going to be a rough night.

"Gilbert, I want you to go out tonight. You've been spending too much time inside. Italy and I both agree it'd be best for you." He looked stern, staring at me for a few seconds. I knew he didn't care if it was best for me. He just wanted to be alone with Italy tonight. I noticed said nation tapping on the window, and Ludwig climbed out, hugging the Italian. I heard ve's and fast chatter.

"I'll be back tomorrow, let me get some stuff first," I said to Ludwig softly, feeling rejected. I grabbed some pajama pants and a change of clothes for tomorrow. I decided to leave Gilbird here, in case I had to rent a hotel room. I collected my car keys, and left my brother and his lover on the couch, Germany's arm around the auburn.

The entire drive to Canada's house, I was mumbling in anger. I knew this was coming; eventually he'd try and kick me out completely. I had no idea what I'd do then. For now, I could only hope Matthew was true to his offer.

I cursed under my breath. I wished I'd just died with my nation so I didn't have to deal with Germany and his lover. I sat in the car a few minutes after arriving, looking at the lights that were on, debating if I should ring the doorbell or not. I saw the front door open, and the blond approaching my car; he probably thought I was lost.

"Gilbert?" he asked softly.

"Ja. Germany kicked me out for the night. I was wondering if I could stay here," I mumbled looking down. I wasn't expecting what Matthew said next.

"Well, I can make some pancakes for you, and we can play a video game or something," he said softly. I looked up to see a small smile on his face. I grinned.

"That's so awesome!" I said, smiling. I grabbed the clothes in the seat next to me, and went inside Canada's house, setting my clothes on an end table, and then going into his kitchen. He was mixing something in a bowl, a pan on a burner.

"I've never had pancakes before," I whispered to him, standing next to him. He jumped, just realizing I was there.

"Never? Mon dieu, I think that's a," he looked up at me, our face were _extremely_ close, and I felt an incredible urge to kiss him, "crime," he finished, looking in my eyes, before snapping back into reality and pouring a bit of what he was mixing into the pan. I resisted the urge to chuckle, and went to sit at his table. I saw a small polar bear sleeping in the chair next to me.

"You own a polar bear? That's awesome!" I said, examining the bear.

"His name is Kuma," Matthew stated, as if it was obvious. The bear opened an eye and looked at me before climbing into my lap.

"What's he doing?" I asked, trying not to touch the bear with my arms, surprised at the bear's gesture. If Matthew said something, I didn't hear it. It stayed quiet for a while until Matthew placed a plate of steamy, tan pancakes in front of us. He sat down across from me, laughing softly. He peeled off a pancake from his own stack, and offered it to the bear. Kuma took it and ran.

"That's so awesome," I said with a laugh. Canada laughed with me, his laughter sound so… so _amazing_… I mentally smacked myself for thinking that.

"So, why did your brother kick you out?"

"Italy came over, he told me I needed to get out more," I answered between mouthfuls of the pancakes. "These are awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Try them with this," he stated, handing me a small glass container filled with a liquid brown content that had 'Maple Syrup," on its front. I poured it over my stack, handing it back to Matthew, before trying it.

"I can't describe the awesome," I said with a laugh. Matthew laughed too. He was ador-… Mentally smacking myself again. "Matt, can I ask you question?" I said after we'd finished the pancakes.

"Only if I can ask you one."

"Fair enough. Why don't you care when everyone doesn't see you?" I said softly, looking at the Canadian, whose face fell instantly.

"I-I used to. But then I got used to it. I guess that's kinda," he hiccuped softly, I could tell he was holding back tears, "bad. I shouldn't be used to it, should I? But I am." A tear spilled over, and I abandoned my seat to approach the smaller blond.

"Don't cry, Birdie, crying is so unawesome," I said, pulling him into a hug. He only seemed to cry harder.

"I'm sorry, I guess saying it out loud to someone who would hear, actually made it click. They don't care about me," he whimpered.

"Please don't cry," I whispered again. It took a few minutes for the tears and hiccups to subside. I felt terrible for asking him that. "That was an unawesome question; I'm sorry." Matthew nodded, and pulled away from the hug sitting down again.

"Gilbert, how do you see me?"

"Huh? Well, I guess I just do, I don't know. Is it a bad thing that I see you?" I asked softly, sitting on the floor next to Matthew's chair. He shook his head.

"It's just strange for me." I understood. He's been ignored for so long. It must feel nice to be recognized. "Can you ice skate?" he asked, randomly.

"No. I don't really like the cold," I admitted softly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Would you like to go ice skating?" he asked suddenly.

"Why not?" I said, a hint of a smile reaching my face.

~~~ (Canada's P.O.V.)

I took Gilbert to the nearest ice skating rink. I quickly rented some skates and a locker. At first I put my skates on, showing Gilbert how to correctly tie the knots. He just got confused, so I ended up helping him. We stood up, and he leaned on my shoulder.

"Is this what it feels like to wear heels?" he joked. I chuckled a little, taking his hand, and leading him out to the rink. At first, he held on tightly to me, but I eventually got him off of me.

"Don't worry if you fall, everyone falls at some point," I assured him. He clutched my shoulder, trying to adjust. After a few minutes of me trying to get him to try himself, he took off. Only to fall a few seconds later.

"Having fun?" I asked softly, making him jump. He nodded.

"It feels so weird, but I'm getting the hang of it," he assured me.

"Want to try something?" I asked, grabbing his hand. He nodded as if he didn't have a choice. I led him to the middle, with the other advanced skaters. "Don't try to resist, rely on me. I've got you, I promise."

"You drop me and I'll never forgive you," he joked. I grabbed both of his hands, and made him face me. I just spun in simple circles with him, getting progressively faster and faster. I noticed him inching towards me. The second I felt chest his against mine, I let go of one of his hands, and darted towards the exit, forcing him to follow. I sat down, and told him he could go skate again.

After he left, I was lost in thought. Why did I feel this way? That's the second time today that he's been _extremely _close, and all I wanted to do was pull him closer. I hardly knew him, but he was…. I don't even know how to describe how I felt for him.

He was an ex-nation, and I was the second largest country. It was almost opposites. But he was so different, so lovable. His very existence vexed me though. Since he was an ex-nation, he would've died with his nation, correct? So why was he here?

I must've been thinking for longer than I thought, because I felt someone sit beside me.

"Hey Matthew, can you help me get these off? They're starting to hurt." I nodded to the albino, and placed a skate on my lap, absentmindedly undoing the knots, and tugging it off, and repeating with the other skate. I watched him as he went to the locker, and got out his own shoes, before I undid my own skates. After we finished, we returned the skates, and left.

"What's got my awesome friend down?" Gilbert asked softly, placing a hand in my own, as we walked to the car. It was dark now. The dark scared me.

"I'm j-just tired," I mumbled, not bothering to look at him. He nodded, and we drove home in silence, the hand that was once in my own was now fidgeting with its partner. When we got home, I showed Gilbert to the guest room, and told him where my bedroom was. As soon as that was done, I hurried to my room.

I mentally screamed at myself. I can't be falling for him, can I? I hated this. I hated every part of this. I tried to tell myself I was only falling for him because he actually noticed me, and no one else did, but I knew that wasn't the reason. He was sweet, but I knew he was obnoxious around others, so why did he treat me any different? I was so terribly confused.

"Maple, what have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled to my dark room. "And where is Kuma?"


	3. Nightmares are Never Good

Tell Me A Story  
Chapter 3: Nightmares are Never Good  
Couples: PruCan, FrUk, and GerIta

**A/n: I posted two chapters yesterday, so I'll try to post two today. I've posted stories before on a different account, and I know most stories get lost among others. I must say, I'm quite happy with the 3 alerts and 1 favorite this story got in the one day of publishing. **

~~~ (Canada's P.O.V)

_I was in the field that Papa originally found me in. Blood coated the once green grass. Among the blood, multiple mangled bodies found their final resting place. I saw a head of white hair, and raced towards it. My heart dropped at what I found. Gil was bleeding out, his face was mangled. _

"_Don't die, Gilbert," I whispered softly, kissing his forehead. _

"_D-Don't leave me," he whispered hoarsely. _

"_I won't. I won't leave you, Gil," I said, pulling his dying body to me, blood seeping through my shirt easily. I felt a sharp pain in my back, and looked behind me to see England. _

"_I finally have me revenge on the frog!" he said, a sickening laugh ringing out around us. He twisted the knife, and then pulled it out. I fell onto of Gilbert, my life being claimed. _

I woke up with a start. Kuma wasn't anywhere to be found, and I was alone in the dark. I hated everything about the dark. I gathered up a pillow, and knocked on Gil's door. When I got no answer, I opened it slightly.

"Gil, I can't find Kuma, and I'm scared of the dark. Can I sleep in here?" I saw Gilbert look at me with tired eyes, and then nod. I climbed into the bed next to him.

"If you stay, you must cuddle," he whispered in my ear. I blushed, and nodded. He wrapped an arm around me, slowly rolling me over so that I faced him. An arm made its way behind my back, and pulled me closer to the albino. He buried his face in my hair, and I wrapped an arm around his neck, both of our free hands interlacing between us. It felt nice, and I swore I felt him kiss my head. I heard him snoring softly after a while. I kissed his cheek, and cuddled into the warmth, falling asleep.

When I woke up, I slowly got out of Gilbert's grasp. I blushed at the thought of cuddling with him. I went downstairs and made a simple breakfast of pancakes and eggs. As soon as it was finished, and I was about to go get Gil, I heard him coming down. I got out some orange juice and two cups, before I felt arms wrapping around me. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked softly, leaning into the embrace.

"It was probably the best sleep I've ever had. Thanks, Birdie," he whispered, kissing my top of my head. I blushed even more. We sat down and ate with an idle chitchat, but nothing important. As I gathered the dishes and began to clean them, I looked over at Gilbert.

"When are you planning on going home?" I asked softly.

"When do you want me to go home?" I shrugged at his question. "That's not an answer, Birdie," he pressed.

"I'm not a damn bird," I yelled louder than intended. I didn't want to tell him to go home, when I wanted him to stay. I didn't know what to do if he did stay, though.

"Fine, sorry to bother you," he said softly. He stood up, and gathered his clothes. I went back to the dishes scrubbing harshly. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. I jumped. Why did I feel this way about someone I'd just met?


	4. Holding On

Tell Me A Story  
Chapter 4: Holding On  
Couples: PruCan, FrUk, and GerIta

~~~ (Canada's P.O.V.)

I haven't heard from Gilbert in a little over a week. I was still confused. I went about my daily chores as more of a zombie than a ghost. It seemed so simple yet complex. I threw a chair across the room in a blind anger.

"I'm so fed up of being forgotten!" I screamed as it clattered. I dropped to my knees, my hands on my face. I finally made a friend, and they're gone just like that. Why did this happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this.

"You've finally broke, huh?" a voice asked beside me. I looked up and saw Kuma in front of me.

"I'm surprised you remember me," I said bitterly. Kuma shrugged. He crawled away, and I sat up against the fridge. I was making such a big fuss about this, when in reality, it probably didn't mean anything to Gilbert. He probably had tons of friends, tons of people to go to. So why was I so bent out of shape over this?

"Can you make some pancakes?" Kuma asked me. I sighed and got up.

"You only remember me because I fed you, huh?" Kuma shrugged and sat at the table. I began to mix together the ingredients. It was silent other than the pancakes cooking.

"You should go talk to him," Kuma said softly. I nodded. I should've done that a week ago.

I rang the doorbell to Gilbert and Germany's house. I felt awkward being here, but it must be done. My feet were shuffling under me, and I bit my lip. Germany answered.

"Who are you?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm Canada!" I said softly.

"Oh, Gilbert was talking about you earlier." He looked me up and down. "You don't seem to be as beautiful as he says."

"Gee, thanks. Can I see him?" I asked, getting impatient. Ludwig shrugged and stepped aside letting me in.

"He's probably in his room. Upstairs, third door on your right." I nodded and followed Ludwig's directions. I knocked softly on his door, and he answered almost immediately.

"West, I already s-" Gilbert stopped mid-sentence when he saw me there instead. He hugged me close to him. "Matthew, is it really you?" I nodded.

~~~ (Gilbert's P.O.V)

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I overreacted, I'm so sorry," I whispered to Matthew. I felt him pushing me away. "Sorry," I said once more. I walked into my room, and flopped down onto my bed.

"It's okay, Gil. Don't worry," Matthew said softly, and sat up on the bed next to me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but that was so unawesome to do to the awesome you."

"I'm not awesome," Matthew said softly. I sat up instantly, and looked him in the eyes.

"Just because people ignore you does not mean you're unawesome," I whispered, cupping his cheek gently. "I can't see how they ignore you when you have eyes like that." I saw the blush forming on Matthew's cheek. I pulled him closer to me, and kissed him softly. I felt my heart soar when he kissed back. When I pulled away, I laid down again, pulling Matthew with me.

"Is it okay for me to call you birdie?"

"Yeah," Matthew whispered, cuddling into my side. "Sorry I snapped at you about that," he added.

"Don't worry, my awesome self forgives you." Matthew looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Good. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't," he dramatically claimed. It was quiet for a while; we both were lost in our thoughts.

"Let's go do something," I said and stood up. I offered a hand to him. When he was up, I hugged him close. A second later, I was bounding down the stairs, and telling West I was going out. I saw him smile softly at Matthew.

"He's mine, stick to the Italian," I hissed, pulling Matthew close, and kissing his forehead. Germany smiled softly, and I dragged Matthew out to my car.


	5. Five Months

Tell Me A Story  
Chapter 5: Five Months  
Couples: PruCan, FrUk, and GerIta

**A/n: It seems like every time I check my email, there is a new notification! I just love that~!**

~~~ (Canada's P.O.V.)

"Why are we here, Gil?" I asked softly when we parked. There was a small park was ahead of us. Just a simple park where you walk around, and occasionally find a bench to rest on, or a tree for shade. Gil shrugged. Once we got out of the car he dragged me to the asphalt walking path.

"I come here whenever I need to think things through," he mumbled softly.

"What do you need to think through?" I asked softly. I looked down at the broken asphalt. It was chipped, and various plants were intercepting it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to bring you here," he said with a smile. "It's so awesome, isn't it?" I grinned at him.

"Sure." I held his hand as we walked. It was mostly silent besides his humming under his breath. It wasn't loud enough, or maybe I just didn't know the song in order to identify it.

"Gil, how do you live without your country?" I asked randomly. He stopped dead in his tracks. His vision was at his feet.

"I won't for long," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Rome didn't die the second his country vanished. He stayed for a while, then he died," he explained.

"So you mean that you're dying?" I asked softly.

"I'm close to it." I felt my heart drop. I quickly pulled him in for a hug, and he hugged me back tightly. He embraced death so openly, because his own brother made him feel worthless.

"I'm sorry, Gil."

"Don't be. Before I knew I was dying, but I didn't have anything to live for, and now," Gil paused. "I'm so confused about what I'm feeling myself."

"How bad is it?" I asked softly.

"I think less than half a year," he said. He didn't seem to be crying, but he was still holding me closely.

"Only that long?" Gil's hold on me tightened, and I knew that was a yes.

"I'm mortal now."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true birdie. I'm dying. I'm practically dead. I wish I was dead."

"No, you don't Gil. You put up this tough cover to hide the fact that you're scared and you don't know what's next," I said bitterly, and found a way out of the hug. "Hiding it won't change anything."

"Nor will showing it," Gil retorted sitting on a bench.

"You're wrong. People can make you feel like you matter, so you aren't on your death bed regretting ever existing. Pain is sometimes a good thing. It means that you've once felt a time without pain to feel that pain." I sat next to him.

"I don't need to be happy."

"Gil, shut up." I placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss,

"You're so cute when you're angry," he said after I'd pulled away and rested a head on his shoulder.

"Shush," I warned, as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"You're so awesome," he whispered softly.

"I know. You're awesome, too."

"Ja," he whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice. After a while of just sitting there, we got up and continued to walk again. We had idle chit chat, but nothing note-worthy.

~~~ (Third P.O.V.)

Five months pass in a blur when you're trying to live life to the fullest. From the point where they woke up, 'till the point where they went to bed, the pair were constantly going. Countless dates, countless tours to new places. They'd gone almost everywhere in the world; and nothing stopped them. It was a wonderful chance for Canada to establish new treaties and a chance for Gilbert to do anything he's ever wanted without having to worry about economics. Canada was scared for what was next.

Even though the pair had gone so many places, there was still much to see. But reality crashed down on them when the albino woke up one morning in immense pain. It was a very blurry trip to the hospital for the emotional Canadian. He knew it was coming.

"Matthew Williams?" a nurse asked into the near deserted waiting room. At first she couldn't see him, and Matthew expected that. Matthew was led down what seemed like a million halls. The maze seemed never ending. He stared blankly ahead. He knew already; no use in telling him anymore. He finally got there. The dying ex-nation laid motionless on the cot. His eyes were glassy. He didn't flinch when Matthew entered the room.

The blond took one of the seats next to the metal cot. He looked at the albino, fighting tears.

"Hey Gil," he whispered, softly taking one of his hands. Gilbert looked at him slowly. He managed a weak smile.

"Hey Birdie? How are you?" the dying man asked.

"I don't know, Gil," he whispered as if anything louder might break the man.

"Don't be sad. I've had a lot of fun knowing you, Birdie." Matthew smiled at him.

"It's been a lot of fun knowing you, too."

"Don't act like you're saying goodbye," Gilbert whispered to the emotional man.

"But it is goodbye."

"No, it's not." Gilbert was pleading with the smaller man at this point. "Don't think of it like that, birdie." The blond nodded.

"I love you, Gilbert," he whispered. Gilbert smiled at this. The first time he'd said it to him. Gilbert had told Matthew he loved him countless times, only for Matthew to brush it aside. "I love you so much," Matthew choked out, letting the tears fall.

"Promise me you'll be happy," Gilbert whispered. His breathing was getting more ragged, and his vision was fading.

"I promise."

"You better," the albino whispered. "I love you, too." It was quiet for a second. It all took way too long to process. The flat line, the lack of movement. Matthew shakily stood up, closing his the Prussian's eyelids. He kissed his forehead softly. Matthew couldn't look at him any longer. He squeezed his eyes shut, and hastily walked out of the hospital room. He was rushing to leave this damned hospital. To do anything; except stay here. He ran into Francis in the waiting room. He jumped up and hugged the nation who was currently breaking apart inside.

"Oh, Matthew. Please don't cry," he whispered. Matthew struggled against him.

"What do you know? You can't even see me half the time!" Matthew screamed at the unsuspecting nation, he shoved the man off of him. "I'm something of a ghost to you. You only address me when I feel like an absolute lost cause. Just admit it; you want me gone. You wouldn't care if I was gone anyways!" The hurt instantly registered on Francis' face. Matthew regretted what he said; but he wouldn't take it back. He shoved past the man, and walked outside into the sunlight. Then Matthew ran. He didn't care where, just anywhere. The tears were still streaming, but he ignored them.

He came across a field that seemed too painfully familiar. He let himself fall to his knees, and finally sob. He heard someone running to him, but he didn't care. He let out a wretched cry, and began to sing

"I watch the city burn.  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence." The song was all too familiar to the Canadian. Prussia constantly listened to it during long car rides. He had always guessed Prussia didn't actually relate to the lyrics, but instead liked the theory. Or maybe Prussia had been in love before. Matthew didn't know; or care at this moment in time.

"Where were you when our hearts were bleeding  
Where were you when it all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now?  
How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn." At this point arms were wrapped around him from behind, trying to soothe him. Matthew fought against them. Once he ripped apart, he saw his twin there. This made his singing sound even more painful and tear filled. He tore through the verses, not even looking at anything because he was too hurt right now.

"Will you stand when it all burns down  
Will you love when it all burns down  
Will it end when it all burns down  
Will you just let it all burns down?" Matthew was pulled into another hug from Francis. He didn't fight back, or hug the Frenchman. He finished the last verse with a shaky voice. The tears were stopping, turning into a case of hiccups.

Soon enough, he was home. He was first put in his bed, but he could still smell Gilbert there; which caused more tears. He was moved to the couch after that. His papa sternly told him not to move. Alfred, Arthur, and Francis were gathered in the dining room, discussing everything and anything to do with the Canadian. As if the very subject of their conversation couldn't hear their arguing over whose fault it was for forgetting him so often.

**A/n: It's not over yet, guys! I think there may be several more chapters. Next chapter will be filled with memories from the five months I skipped. I just wasn't very happy as I wrote this, and I knew it was going to end this way anyways. There is still more to come!**


End file.
